


Cum Shine Santa's Boots

by KillJoy_Juniper



Series: The Horny Holiday Sexcapades of HootersWin and Biker!Levi [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ball Sucking, Christmas costumes, Clothed Sex, Cock Sucking, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come on face, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Levi, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, HootersWin, M/M, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, baby!erwin, ball slapping, biker!levi, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: Erwin can never resist his beautiful biker boyfriend when he makes his horny demands, but what about when that horny demand requires him to wear a costume that feels like it's three sizes too small?Featuring the amazing ideas brought to this Earth by myself and the amazing @FlyBehemoth (on Twitter). Go check out the art for this piece at: https://twitter.com/FlyBehemoth/status/1346693125029261313?s=20
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: The Horny Holiday Sexcapades of HootersWin and Biker!Levi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Cum Shine Santa's Boots

At the point in their relationship, Erwin should be entirely unphased by the things his boyfriend did. The man comes to watch him shake his ass at work for tips, for god’s sake. But this? This was _obscene._ The restaurant was hosting an adult-only holiday-themed Christmas weekend that started tonight, so Erwin _had_ been trying to find a hot outfit, but Levi had taken it upon himself to do it, he guessed. Just minutes ago, Levi had stormed into the house with fire in his eyes and threw a shopping bag in his direction with commanding, sure words that told the blonde to put it the fuck on right now. And he had, because fuck his boyfriend was so hot when he demanded things, but there was no way this could be worn in public, even as a man that used his ass for tips.

The outfit came in four pieces: a Christmas hat, a red crop top with white fluff around the top, a horrendously short red skirt lined inside and around the bottom by white fluff, and a pair of pink panties that Erwin could barely get passed his thighs. His chest was nearly too wide for the top, making his pecs nearly pop out so the fabric stretched and whined whenever he breathed. The skirt was a bit more lenient because it fit his waist just fine, but it barely went halfway passed his ass so if he twirled too quickly, the panties were on full display. The panties, however, were by far the smallest part of the outfit and felt like they’d been shrink-wrapped onto his body; his soft cock barely fit in the front no matter how he tucked it and his balls were nearly busting out of the bottom. He was going to arrested for indecent exposure if he went out like this.

“Erwin, let go.” Levi’s gruff voice came through the bedroom door.

“No way. I can’t. This is–”

“That wasn’t a fucking question.” Levi’s tense demand made Erwin shiver. “Out. Now.”

Erwin spun on his heels, blushing when he caught sight of the panties in mirror in his peripheral vision, and wrapped his hand around the knob. He twisted it and allowed himself to walk out into the living room. Levi was still reclined in the kitchen chair he’d placed in the middle of the floor across from the bedroom, one ankle over his knee and arms folded across his chest. The raven drew in a slow, deep breath that made his chest puff out under his leather jacket.

“Jesus Christ, look at you.” For anyone else, Levi’s tone might be disappointed, but Erwin knew it was that start of something completely inappropriate.

“This is too tight.” Erwin had never been one to be self-conscious, in fact he was completely in love with his body, but this was just a step too much for a party.

“Shut up and come here.” Levi moved to have both boots back on the floor and straightened up in his chair as Erwin walked closer. “Give daddy a little spin, yeah?”

Resisting Levi’s wishes was something Erwin simply could do, so he did exactly how he was told. He spun once, but Levi shot him another intense glare, so he started turning slowly without intending to stop. He might have gotten dizzy if it weren’t for the distraction of a consistent rise of pink that started at Levi’s ears and bled down to the apples of his cheeks. He concentrated on that and the way Levi’s breathing increased, using it as incentive to spin a bit faster, and that’s when he heard the biker whimper. Erwin was about to go around again when Levi’s hands stopped him roughly.

Without saying a word, Levi flicked his long ponytail over his shoulder and dropped out of the chair to his knees right in front of Erwin to slip under the skirt before the blonde had the chance to process anything. Erwin might have made a noise of surprise when Levi’s nose bumped his cock through the panties if Levi didn’t beat him to it with a pathetic groan.

“Y-you did this on p-purpose.” Erwin steadied his hands on Levi’s shoulders when his knees trembled.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Levi breath came out as hot puffs against the fabric stretched across Erwin’s skin. His nimble fingers slid up Erwin’s thighs to tickle the fair skin. “You are so gorgeous.”

“I’m indecent.” Erwin moaned hoarsely when Levi’s nose bumped his cock again, coaxing it into hardness.

“You’re fucking perfect.” The man’s breath tickled him again as fingers slid to where the panties squeezed around his balls. “Aww, are they too tight, baby?”

Erwin squirmed in place as he got harder under his boyfriend’s hand; the panties were becoming uncomfortably tight, but he couldn’t pull away because the thin fabric was the only thing between Levi and his hot skin. And he wanted it gone yesterday. Erwin wriggled his hips, rubbing his growing cock over the tip of Levi’s nose and hearing the man gasp.

“You fucking minx.” Levi growled lowly before flattening his tongue over the front of the panties. Erwin whined and pushed his hips forward, making Levi’s hands slide over the seam of the panties again. “Let daddy help you, sweetheart.”

Levi’s fingers looped under the hem of the panties and slid them sideways, allowing Erwin’s sack to finally be released. Erwin moaned when Levi’s tongue swiped over his balls before suckling one of them into the wet heat of his mouth.

“L-Levi! F-fuck…” Erwin’s squeezed Levi’s shoulders and hunches over him, but the raven suddenly popped off of him.

“I’m sorry, who?” Levi delivered a harsh slap to the back of Erwin’s left thigh. “Who the fuck are speaking to?”

A bolt of arousal shocked down Erwin’s spine to make his cock twitch in his panties.

“D-daddy…” Erwin moaned softly.

“That’s exactly what I thought.” Levi grumbled lowly as he sucked Erwin’s other ball into his mouth.

Erwin had never known a man to be obsessed with balls as much as his boyfriend was. Levi was the sole reason the blonde kept his balls waxed smooth and put lotion on them every day. Sometimes Levi liked to come home and bury his face in them, suckle them until Erwin came just from that and cried from overstimulation, other times he smacked them for hours to make the blonde cry until he begged for release. Levi had even cum on them once and made Erwin watch him lick it off; that had been a very great day.

“You smell so good, princess.” Levi licked the space between Erwin’s balls and his hole.

“Daddy…oh daddy…” Erwin felt his knees shake and his thighs tremble under Levi’s hands.

“You are such a pretty baby, my big boy.” Levi mouthed at his sack again and nipped at it with his teeth.

“A-ahh!” Erwin loved it when Levi bit him, anywhere and everywhere. His cock twitched with each scrape of Levi’s teeth.

“Aww, are you getting hard, baby?” Levi gave Erwin’s sack one more suckle before nuzzling his hard cock.

“Mmhm…” Erwin whimpered, unable to keep him hips from rocking forward against Levi’s nose.

“Little whore.” Levi suddenly smacked the back of Erwin’s thighs again, sending the sound bouncing off the walls. “First you dress like a complete slut and then you start rubbing your pathetic little cock on my face?”

A whimper tore itself from Erwin throat. He wasn’t small, if anything he was longer that Levi, but the biker was so much thicker, and Erwin loved it when the raven tore him down. And dressed like this…he felt so vulnerable and Levi loved him like that.

“What? I don’t deserve an answer?” Levi stood up abruptly and simultaneously reached for Erwin’s shoulders to shove him down to the floor. “On your knees.”

And the blonde couldn’t help but quiver under Levi’s demeanor. Looking up, Erwin was met with dark, lustful eyes, which locked on his as the man slowly crouched down to bring their face level. The creak of Levi’s boots made Erwin tremble with both fear and anticipation. The dom smiled at him, but it wasn’t sweet; it was a dangerously smug smirk that stole the breath from Erwin’s lungs as he felt one of Levi’s hangs swipe across the inside of his thighs before a set of fingers wrapped around his sack.

“Mmm, so heavy already.” Levi’s fingers squeezed around them, gripping the flesh tightly in his fist to make Erwin whimper. “Who’s little whore are you?”

“Hah!” Erwin winced in painful pleasure when Levi’s fingers squeezed him tighter. He loved how possessive his lover was. “Y-yours…daddy.”

“That’s fucking right.” Levi released his hold, making Erwin sag in relief, but suddenly smacked the tender sack swiftly. The blonde’s body bowed forward but Levi only smacked at his balls again.

“D-daddy!” Erwin started to reach for Levi’s legs and brace himself, but his hands were smacked away.

“Did I say you could fucking touch me?” He grabbed Erwin’s balls again.

“No, s-sir. No sir.” Erwin’s cheeks burned red and his balls ached, but he forced his palms flat against the hardwood floors beneath him.

“How about I teach you a lesson? Hmm? Since you think you have the right to ignore me and touch me without permission.” Levi delivered one last hard smack to Erwin’s balls, stealing the man’s words right from his trembling body. “Hello. I asked you a fucking question.”

Fingers tipped Erwin’s chip upward to bring Levi’s face into view, making Erwin realize he’d started looking down at Levi’s boots. Silver orbs stroked over his face, taking in every bit of his glazed eyes and aroused expression as soft touches caressed his abused sack. The fingers moved from his chin to sweep the hair that stuck out from under the Santa hat out of his eyes. The harsh glare of Levi’s face softened slightly and a small smile came across his lips.

“Hey. Win, darling, are you okay?” His daddy’s hands curled around his cheeks and cradled his face gently.

And the question seemed so silly. Because of course he was, why wouldn’t he be? His daddy was touching him and talking to him and it was so perfect. He loved it when his daddy treated him like dirt. It made his tummy feel so fuzzy and…it made his cock ache.

“G-good, d-daddy.” Erwin turned his nose to huff warm air against the man’s palm, the same one that had been wrapped around his balls. The scent of himself on Levi’s hand just made the fire grow hotter and led him to give him dom a pleading look. “Please daddy …please teach me…”

It was almost like Levi could see how bad Erwin wanted him, at this point he should be able to anyway. The in-scene anger still blazed in his pupils as the raven slowly stood from his crouched position to bring his bulging crotch to Erwin’s face. A sweet smile was still living on the expression of Levi’s cheeks, but it only lasted long enough for him to get a boot positioned perfectly underneath Erwin’s balls and tap his sack with the toe of it.

“A-ahh…” Erwin shuttered underneath Levi’s gaze and shivered violently when the boot caressed his balls again.

“What?” Levi’s smile went dark again as he nudged Erwin’s already aching sack with his boot, moving his leg far enough to scrape the laces over the blonde’s still-clothed cock.

“F-feels…good!” Erwin couldn’t help but grind against his boyfriend, the friction from the underwear and the laces making him shiver.

“You’re such a filthy whore.” Levi grabbed a fistful of Erwin’s hair, gripping some of the hat at the same time, and snatched his head backward, forcing him to arch his back to soften the craning of his neck.

“Yo-your whore.” He was, he was Levi’s whore.

“You sure fucking are.” Levi then used his hold on Erwin’s hair to press his face into this crotch, where the blonde felt the full brunt of his effect on the man.

Levi’s scent was thickest here, even through the fabric of his jeans, and his long, heavy cock bulged against the confines of the stitching. Erwin moaned as he breathed in deeply to pull the scent deep into his lungs while Levi humped against his face. He took it upon himself to start riding Levi’s boot because, even if his boyfriend might yell at him, they both knew how much the raven loved to see him be so desperate. Shamelessly, Erwin stuck his tongue out and pressed it flat against zipper flap of Levi’s pants, panting and whining as he let his saliva turn the denim a darker shade. And his display of need paid off much quicker than he expected it to. With his free hand, Levi hastily snatched the button open with a growl to push the offensive garment out of the way. There was nothing between the jeans and Levi’s skin, so the second they were done away with, Erwin was face-to-face with the most beautiful cock on the face of the planet, the cock that brought him pleasure and was connected to the most loving man he’d ever met. He moaned wantonly and immediately offered up his already open mouth when Levi snatched his head back again.

“Just an open hole for me to use, aren’t you? You slut.” Levi wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and slapped it against Erwin’s tongue

“Yes! Yes, daddy…” Erwin’s nails scraped against the floor as he struggled to keep his hands down and stop his hips from humping forward without permission.

A dark chuckle was all Levi gave him before reinforcing his hold on Erwin’s hair and the hat. Levi slapped his cock against Erwin’s tongue once more before directing it into Erwin’s mouth, not stopping until his nose was nestled against dark, coarse hair. Above him, Levi let out a moaned growl that tapered of into another laugh as he swiveled his hips to grind against Erwin’s face and force himself deep enough to make the blonde gag lightly.

“Keep breathing, baby.” Levi’s voice dropped into a caring tone, making Erwin shiver as he felt his boyfriend’s cock twitch and pulse against his tongue. “Can you tell me what your color is, princess?”

With a cock down his throat, it was obviously more difficult to answer, but times like these make Erwin happy that they had discussed non-verbal responses. He curled the fingers of one hand and knocked against the floor twice to give the signal for green, moaning softly as Levi strokes his cheek with his free hand. He allowed himself to relax for a moment and take a few deep breaths in through his nose as he swallowed around Levi’s cock, inwardly smiling when the raven’s thighs visibly trembled at the feeling.

“That’s it, baby boy.” The desperation was finally starting to set into Levi’s voice; as much as he tried to come across as a dark, mean lover, they both knew how weak he was for Erwin’s mouth. He eased his hips back, just enough to pull the head of his cock out of Erwin’s throat before sliding back home. “Fuuuuuck.”

Erwin moaned around the intrusion, allowing himself to be used as Levi started to guide his head up and down by his hair and letting his eyes roll back when he felt balls bump against his chin. It was impossible to resist the deep-seated urge to grind his aching cock against Levi’s shoe, and, if anything, his boyfriend only seemed spurred on from the very first hump against his leg. The friction from the panties sliding and catching on Levi boot shot bolts of electric pleasure across Erwin’s skin, escaping as crackling moans each time Levi’s cock gave his room to breathe.

“God, you’re making such a mess.” Levi’s voice was pitched low, the kind of low he only got when he was also desperate.

Strings of saliva stretched between them to connect Erwin’s chin to Levi’s lap. He looked up at his boyfriend through tear-filled eyes as he coughed and choked, only to see blown out silver orbs staring down at him. He knew they were following the drops of spit that fell down to the puddle that had quickly started to form on the floor in the middle of Erwin’s hands. But he also knew that Levi loved to watch his throat bulge, see him struggle to pull in breaths around the thickness blocking his airway, how it made the glorious man go mad.

They moved together like this: Erwin rubbing his cock haphazardly over his boyfriend’s boot and Levi using the love of his life as a personal fleshlight. And for them, it worked so beautifully. The friction was quickly becoming overwhelming for Erwin, and it was only made worse by the way Levi moaned when he fucked deep. Each time his cock bumped over the laces and his smooth sack dragged over the worn, weather-cracked leather of the boot, it pulled guttural moans from his chest that vibrated into Levi’s body. It was filthy and incredible, wonderous when Levi pressed his leg up to meet Erwin’s hips, simply phenomenal. Erwin was hurdling towards his finish and Levi was nothing if he wasn’t observant, even as he took his own pleasure.

“Are you gonna cum, princess?” Levi sheathed his entire cock in Erwin’s throat and held him there with heavy hands. Unable to answer, Erwin just moaned loudly as tears sprung up in the corners of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. “Yeah? All over my boot like a disgusting slut?”

All Erwin could do was cry, nod, and choke when Levi finally pulled back long enough for him to take a breath before sliding back in to fuck his throat again. He was a filthy whore, Levi’s disgusting slut, but also his precious, amazing baby boy. And what else could he do but fall over the edge to make his daddy proud? Nothing, he could do nothing else. So, when he felt the telltale throb of Levi’s cock against his tongue, the one that told him the gorgeous raven would follow him over, Erwin let himself go.

Erwin’s eyes squeezed shut as a silent scream tried to force its way past the cock in his throat, but when it got stuck, stars exploded behind his eyes. Cum coated the inside of the fragile, flimsy underwear and overflowed onto the rough laces as he rode out his orgasm with shaky, uncalculated humps. It felt like lightening bolting through his body, into his stomach and across the width of his chest as his lungs expressed their dislike for the lack of oxygen. But Erwin could care less for that because he knew Levi would watch over him as his body wracked and shook while the pleasure took over its control.

“That’s it. Fuck. Oh, fuck!” Levi nearly doubled over as he braced himself on Erwin’s back and slammed his cock forward one last time. A loud, growled moan filled the room and echoed off the walls like music to Erwin’s ears.

A few thick ropes of cum splashed against the back of Erwin’s throat, forcing him to suppress his need to cough as he tried to swallow. Levi pulled back suddenly, fisting his cock and knocking the hat off the top of Erwin’s hair as he painted the larger man’s face with his orgasm. Levi’s loads were always heavy and tasted so good that Erwin happily called himself an addict without shame, and today was no different. Cum dripped down his face, rolled down his nose, and landed in his hair as he stuck his tongue out to catch any stray drops even though he couldn’t see. Erwin listened to the wet sounds of Levi milking his own cock and licked the cum from around his mouth until he heard Levi’s hand slow to a stop. They both panted quickly as they came down and let short, pleasured sounds mix together into the air between them.

“Mmm, Win, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Levi whispered hoarsely as he rubbed the head of his softening cock through the mess on Erwin’s face. “Stay right there, cutie.”

Erwin relaxed back on his heels as he listened to Levi pull his pants back up and resituate himself before his boots thudded through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Water ran long enough to get warm and then Levi came back to swipe a hot, wet washcloth over his face. The raven tutted at him lovingly as he crouched down to clean wipe away the mess he made from Erwin’s skin until the blonde was able to open his eyes again. Levi’s face came back into view, cheeks flushed and eyes still lust-blown but slowly returning to their normal state as he smiled gorgeously.

“You are definitely going to need a shower.” Levi chuckled lightly as he patted Erwin’s hair with the cloth even though they both knew it was a hopeless action. He cupped Erwin’s cheek with his other hand and thumped over the clean skin of his cheek.

“I know. I’m glad I tried this on now.” Erwin hummed as he leaned into Levi’s touch. “Could you have gotten this fucking thing any smaller, though?”

“I actually had to, uh, pair the top and bottom on my own. So, I broke two sets open to make sure it would even fit you.” Levi blushed harshly and averted his eyes enough to make wrinkles form on the tattoos around his eyebrow.

“You massacred the costume sets? What a felon?” Erwin teased as his own smile quickly became bubbling laughter.

“Oi, shut up.’ He gave Erwin a light push before stepping back to help him off the floor.

They made their way into the bathroom together, Levi stripping his clothes off before helping Erwin out of his own costume. He pulled Levi’s hair out of the ponytail and swiped his fingers through it as it fell down to tickle at the small of Levi’s tattooed back, adoring how the dark strands fluttered in the air. Levi looked back at him in the mirror and stepped back to press their naked bodies together before lifting an arm and throwing it back around Erwin’s neck. They stared at one another’s reflection until Erwin shivered as he felt goosebumps rise on his skin from the chill of the bathroom; Levi chuckled sweetly while he stepped away to turn the shower on.

“Let me wash your hair, darling.” Levi stuck his hand out and Erwin took it without question, because that was the deal: if Levi got cum in his hair, it was his job to wash it out, and Erwin would never pass up on something like that.


End file.
